leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
PVP.net/Tienda Riot
)]] La Tienda Riot es el centro digital en el cual la gente puede comprar objetos con y para mejorar su experiencia de juego en League of Legends. Funcionalidad La Tienda es usada para comprar una gran cantidad de contenido de League of Legends como: * : Moneda virtual para la mayoría del contenido mencionado más abajo. * Campeones: En vez de tener a todos los campeones desbloqueados, empezarás con 10 campeones temporalmente desbloqueados conocidos como Rotación de campeones gratuitos, con opciones de desbloquear más usando Puntos de Influencia y Riot Points. * Aspectos: Puedes desbloquear diferentes apariencias para los campeones usando Riot Points. * Runas: Puedes comprar runas con Puntos de Influencia. Las runas te dan stats extra. * Mejoras: Puedes desbloquear mejoras por un tiempo limitado para aumentar tus ganancias de Puntos de Influenccia o puntos de experiencia usando Riot Points. * Tarjetas de Prepago: Puedes canjear tarjetas de prepago por Riot Points. * Paquetes: Puedes comprar paquetes de campeones, aspectos, guardianes o iconos de invocador con Riot Points. Interfaz PVP.net Riot Store 02.jpg|Purchase RP window (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03a.jpg|Gifting Center page 1 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03b.jpg|Gifting Center page 2 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 03c.jpg|Gifting Center page 3 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 04.jpg|Champions store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 05.jpg|Skins store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 06.jpg|Ward Skins store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 07.jpg|Runes store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 08.jpg|Boosts store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 09.jpg|Bundles store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 10.jpg|Account store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 11.jpg|Codes store page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Riot Store 12.jpg|Purchases store page (Patch 5.7) La Tienda está dividida en 9 secciones. Esas secciones son: * Comprar RP: Una ventana emergente que muestra todas las opciones para comprar . * Centro de Regalos: Una página dedicada a regalar contenido de la Tienda Riot a amigos en tu lista de amigos que hayan estado al menos 1 día en esa lista. * Destacados: Página principal de la tienda que muestra nuevos y actuales contenidos de la tienda, así como los más vendidos y las ofertas actuales. * Campeones: Muestra todos los campeones disponibles para comprar, junto con toda la información referente al campeón, pudiéndose filtrar de varias maneras como por rol (Asesino/Mago/etc.) o precio (IP/RP) y una barra de búsqueda. * Aspectos: Muestra todos los aspectos disponibles para comprar, con filtros como Precio o Rareza. * Experiencia de juego: Está dividida en Runas y Mejoras. Runas muestra todas las runas disponibles y se pueden filtrar. Las páginas de runas también pueden comprarse aquí. Mejoras muestra todas las mejoras disponibles, incluyendo mejoras de IP y de XP. * Accesorios: Está dividida en Artesanía Hextech, Guardianes e Iconos. Artesanía Hextech muestra todos los cofres, llaves y paquetes disponibles para comprar con RP. Guardianes muestra los aspectos de guardián disponibles para comprar con RP. Iconos muestra todos los iconos de invocador disponibles para comprar. * Paquetes: Esta página incluye todos los paquetes disponibles, incluyendo la Edición de Coleccionista y el Paquete de Campeones. * Cuenta: Está dividida en Cuenta, Historial y Canjear Código. Cuenta muestra todos los servidores disponibles a los que transferir tu cuenta, junto a la opción de cambiar tu nombre de invocador. El Historial muestra tu historial de compras de contenido del juego (junto a la opción de Reembolso), el historial de compras de RP que has hecho y el historial de regalos que has hecho junto al nombre de invocador del amigo a quien le regalaste. Canjear Código muestra una barra en la que puedes escribir el código que tengas y recibir RP. Estos códigos pueden ser de promociones, de eventos como PAX, o de tarjetas prepago. Rebajas Las rebajas permiten comprar 4 campeones y/o 4 aspectos a mitad de precio (solo el precio en RP). Las rebajas duran 3 días y, cuando esa rebaja se acaba, empieza otra con otros 4 campeones y otros 4 aspectos. Los aspectos no son aspectos de los campeones en rebaja. Han habido ocasiones en las que las rebajas han sido extendidas a más de 3 días o que tengan más de 4 campeones/aspectos en rebaja. Si una región en particular tiene problemas técnicos o está en Beta, la duración de las rebajas aumentará. De todas formas, si la región está en Beta, puede ser que no hayan rebajas. Si ese es el caso, cuando la Beta se acabe habrá una rebaja con todos los campeones y aspectos que no se pudieron rebajar. Esto ocurrió en la región rusa, en la que la versión Beta estaba en progreso y no permitía la compra de campeones y aspectos a mitad de precio, pero cuando la Beta acabó, todos los campeones y aspectos que no pudieron ser comprados volvieron a estar rebajados. Reembolso Para usar el sistema de reembolso * Visita la pestaña "Cuenta" the "Purchases" tab of the League of Legends Client Store. * On the left side of the screen, you will see your remaining refund credits (tokens). * On the far right under "Action," select the "Refund" button. * When the popup appears, confirm that you want to spend one of your three allotted credits. Please note that the refund system reverses your original transaction. Meaning, it only refunds the exact type and amount of currency used to originally purchase the relevant content. Therefore, a player will receive IP back against an IP purchase or RP back against an RP purchase. This also means that if a player purchased an item on sale you will receive that same amount of currency back when your refund is processed. Policy There are a few limitations on how a player can use your self-service refunds: * A player only get three refunds per account, per lifetime. Once a player has depleted his/her refund tokens, Riot will be unable to process any additional refunds against the player's account. * Players can only refund Skins and Champions through the store feature. * For Runes (Stacks of 9 Runes or Stacks of 3 Quintessences only), Rune Pages, Bundles, and name change reversal requests, the player will need to submit a ticket for Riot to manually process the requested refund. If the player do not have any tokens left, Riot will be unable to assist them. * Official Refund Policy only allows refund of purchases made in the last 90 days. Players are not able to request refund of content purchased prior to that. * If a player wants to refund a champion and the player own skins for that champion, please note that the player will have to use tokens to refund all the skins for that champion before they are able to use a token to refund the actual champion. For frequently asked questions about Riot's Content Refund Policy, please see the following: FAQ Media Pictures= homepage.PNG|Riot Store Home page as of Sep. 25, 2011. champpage.PNG|Riot Store Champion page as of Sep. 25, 2011. skinpage.PNG|Riot Store Skin page as of Sep. 25, 2011. runepage.PNG|Riot Store Rune page as of Sep. 25, 2011. bundlepage.PNG|Riot Store Bundle page as of Sep. 25, 2011. Category:PVP.net Category:The Store en:Riot Store zh:Riot Store